


Watchmen: Rorschach

by KeiSheila



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSheila/pseuds/KeiSheila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Nadie sabe quién es Rorschach? ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de la realidad? ¿Esconde a todo el mundo su "disfraz" de Kovacs? Tal vez a todo el mundo no. Una historia de Watchmen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchmen: Rorschach

Manhattan, octubre de 1985.

Un perro mea en una esquina, donde hay un graffiti en el que se puede leer parcialmente ¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes? No hace falta que lo leamos entero para saber lo que pone, ese tipo de pintadas abundan en la ciudad tanto como los carteles de la reelección de un Nixon pletórico por no creerse aún lo que ha pasado o las ratas en las alcantarillas. Encima del perro hay un cable de la luz o tal vez del teléfono, colgando de él unas viejas zapatillas atadas entre sí por los cordones, se trata de unas converse llenas de agujeros y descoloridas por el paso del tiempo y la lluvia. O quizás ya estaban así cuando se lanzaron al cable, eso nunca se sabe.

En ese mismo edificio hay un piso destartalado. Lleno de ropa desgastada y vieja, por los suelos alrededor de una cama que ya pocos denominarían así. A un lado un viejo mueble con un espejo roto. Una mujer joven coge una jeriguilla, el mismo trabajo de siempre, la misma suerte de todos los días.

La puerta de la habitación se abre. La mujer no le ha visto aún pero sobresaltada presiente su aparición, él siempre llegaba así.

-Deberías de dejar de tomar esa mierda.

Ahora su cara, si se distingue del todo. Perdón ¿Cara? No, lo que vemos es una especie de máscara blanca con manchas negras que cambian según pasa el tiempo. Aunque si miramos fijamente tal vez las manchas formen una cara. Tal vez.

El hombre viste con una gabardina vieja, que en otro tiempo quizás hubiese sido marrón o beige. Ahora no se distingue un color claro. El atuendo finaliza con un sombrero tan viejo y descolorido como lo demás y unas botas a juego con el resto del vestuario.

La joven le ignora y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo, la figura que tiene ante ella provoca temor, pero tal vez el mono de ese momento sea aún más terrorífico.

-Y además ¿Dónde coño te estás pinchando? ¿No tienes brazo suficiente o qué?

\- Pero mis brazos ya no me permiten meter más- dice mostrando orgullosa los callos en las venas provocados por la aguja.

-Eres demasiado joven como para que te haya pasado eso. Y no te sientas bien por ello, es asqueroso.

-¿Si soy asquerosa cómo es que estás aquí Rorschach?- Una amplia sonrisa ilumina su cara, mostrando algún diente mellado y muchas de las marcas de la droga de la época. Extrema delgadez, ojeras imposibles, mirada perdida...

-¿A qué crees que vengo si eres una puta?

Ella le mira sin quitar la sonrisa, hace tiempo que dejo la aguja en algún cajón con algo de droga todavía, no la suficiente como para aguantar una semana seguida, pero sí como para aguantar en caso de que el mono atacase de nuevo.

-Entonces vete, porque un cliente no tardará en venir y a ti no te puedo considerar cliente.- La sonrisa se ha borrado.

-Tranquila, ese viejo gordo de la calle 3 no volverá por aquí por lo menos en un tiempo. Seguramente ahora le esté llorando a su mujer porque un ex enmascarado le ha estado a punto de matar.

-Genial Rorschach, tú sígueme quitando clientes de verdad.

-¿Acaso yo no soy un cliente de verdad?

-¿Acaso me pagas?- Contesta rápidamente. Hace una pausa.- Por eso no creo que vengas sólo porque soy una puta. Estás enfermo Rorschach, si de verdad vinieras aquí te quitarías esa basura que llevas puesta y vendrías como cualquiera. Porque siendo francos, no creo que vayas a comprar el periódico o el pan con esas pintas. Pero si te vienes a acostar conmigo así. ¿Qué diferencia hay Rorschach? Explícamela porque soy algo corta de entendederas.

\- Cállate y toma.

Con cierta dificultad, cosigue coger el paquete que le lanzaba. Se trata de una pequeña bolsa que tiene en letras impresas "M&M´s".

-¿Acaso tus clientes te compran eso? Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera compras eso aunque te apasione, prefieres gastarte tu dinero en lo que te pinchas.

-Son con cacahuete.

-¿Eres alérgica por casualidad?

-No, es que nunca habías traído de cacahuete.- Empezó a rebuscar entre la bolsa hasta sacar uno marrón. -Me encantan los M&M´s. Los rojos eran los mejores.

-No creo que seas tan vieja para acordarte de cómo sabían o dejaban de saber los rojos, además, todos saben igual, eso es una tontería.

Ella le mira como si fuera una niña pequeña, en ningún momento se había levantado de la silla en la que estaba y ahora rebuscando en la bolsa parecía mucho más menuda que antes, algunos mechones de pelo, de un rubio brillante, contrastaban fuertemente con las entradas de color marrón oscuro, seguramente su color natural de pelo.

-Mi padre siempre decía que había sido una tontería eliminar los rojos del paquete, que eran los mejores, y que colorante hay en todos lados. ¿Qué más da que sea colorante amarillo o rojo? ¿Qué diferencia ahí? Mi padre siempre lo decía.

Silencio.

Rorschach empieza a quitarle la ropa. Lo mismo de siempre, la misma historia. Tan violento como siempre. Sin esperar a que ella hiciera nada. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada, la mayoría de hombres le trataban así. Aunque a la mayoría de hombres, les hubiese cobrado aunque le apuntaran con una pistola a la cabeza.

A Rorschach no.

Él no tarda en quitarse toda la ropa, a excepción de la máscara. La dichosa máscara. La maldita máscara. Levantada lo suficiente como para que se viera la boca y una barba de tres días descuidada. Levantada lo suficiente como para que pudiera besar.

Ella no dejaba que los clientes le besaran, fueran aseados o no. Y éste era de los segundos.

Sin embargo lo hacía.

Ya desnudos, entre la ropa sucia, casi sin tiempo de llegar a la cama. Follaron como siempre, en silencio, el amor quedaba en un segundo plano. Aquello sólo era una necesidad fisiológica, incluso para ella que se ganaba el sueldo de vicios haciendo eso.

O tal vez no.

Sudando él quedó encima de ella.

-Quítatela.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que te quites la máscara.

-¿Crees que por utilizarte un rato ya tienes derecho a verme?

-No creo que me hayas utilizado, ya que yo te he dejado. Vamos Kovacs, déj...

Una mano en el cuello, lo suficientemente rápida como para impedir que continuara hablando, tan firme como para que no pueda moverse mucho más. Tan fuerte que un ligero movimiento podría acabar con la vida de la chica.

-No quiero que vuelvas a repetir ese nombre. Ese no soy yo.

Sonrisa de ella. Se acaba de quitar la máscara. Debajo de la misma hay un tipo pelirrojo, con cara de idiota pero de ojos enfurecidos.

La presión de la mano sobre su cuello empieza a menguar, durante un instante la duda recorre su mente. Pero la suelta.

-¿Ves? Te dije que tenías unos ojos bonitos la última vez que nos vimos, no sé porque te afanas en esconderlos bajo ese trapo.

-Ese "trapo" es mi cara.

Silencio.

-Rorschach. Dime la verdad. Si sólo vienes a acostarte conmigo podrías haber venido con tus pintas normales. O bueno, si prefieres que lo diga así, podrías haber venido disfrazado de .. Ya sabes... Kovacs. Ya sabes, un loco lunático es normal que venga a ver a una puta de vez en cuando. Pero un enmascarado... El rollo raro te va.

-Si dices algo te mataré.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes, debe de ser que el rollo que te traes me pone o algo. Porque el día que entraste por esa puerta ¡¡Llamando!! Y sin tu vieja gabardina. En serio, me asusté. Sabía que eras tú. A los otros les puedes engañar vestido de pies a cabeza. Pero a mí que te he visto en mil ocasiones desnudo. Créeme. Deberías de haber venido siempre de Kovacs.

-No exageres, cuanto llevo utilizando tus servicios ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro años? No hubiese sido lo mismo si Kovacs viniera.

-Cierto, Walter Kovacs se siente inferior. Y a él le hubiese cobrado. Ahora en serio. ¿Qué quieres contarme Rorschach?

-El Comediante ha muerto.

Ella mira para otro lado mientras él se vuelva a colocar la máscara.

-Lo sé -dice indiferente.-Pero no lloraré su muerte, así que estate tranquilo Edward Blake era un capullo y un violador.

Bofetada. Tan fuerte como para hacer sangre.

-Estoy harta de que me destroces la cara cada vez que te digo verdades- Se pone una bata de viejo satén azul y con más de un agujero y busca a tientas en un de los bolsillos. Es un pañuelo. Se lo pone en el labio partido y piensa amargamente que debería de haber comprado hielo en los ultramarinos de dos calles más abajo- no soy la única que lo sabe y se ha leído el libro donde viene todo bien explicado, un todo que Blake nunca desmintió. Es lo que más odio de ti, por encima de tu mal olor y tu violencia, odio tu cinismo y tus ideas ultraderechistas. Me das asco. Ahora por favor lárgate y no vengas por lo menos en un par de semanas.

-No creo que quieras que tarde tanto en volver.

-Si lo dices por la mierda de M&M´s puedes metértelos por el culo si quieres, no estoy tan obsesionada con esas cosas como tú con tu puñetera máscara.

-No lo digo por el chocolate. Sino por las drogas. ¿Recuerdas todos los sitios donde tu camello habitual vende droga? Pues digamos que ha cambiado los puntos de venta.

-Da igual, no es imprescindible que siempre sea en los mismos sitios, aunque tu le extorsiones sabré donde encontrale.

-No, si deja de utilizar zapatillas deportivas de la marca converse para marcar dónde está.

-Serás.

-Así que o te buscas otro camello o dejas esa porquería.

-No eres mi padre aunque tengas edad de sobra para serlo, así que deja de hacer cosas que ni te interesan. Y lárgate de mi vista.

Rorschach se fue antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta.

Al menos no había roto la cerradura.

Pero volvería.

Como el mono. En el fondo él era también una droga.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que escribí hace tiempo y me gustó mucho. Ahora la miro con otros ojos, pero me sigue pareciendo un buen trabajo, no brillante, pero no siento que haya sido una pérdida de tiempo, sí, me sigue gustando esta historia.


End file.
